It's Always Been You
by lovefrancesg
Summary: Riley, Maya & Lucas decided that friendship is the most important thing. It was summer vacation after freshman year and with Farkle, Zay & Smackle, they do their best to enjoy their break. That is until Lucas comes back from Texas with a girl around his arm! Will the gang be able to get through this new change or will things go downhill from here, especially for Riley? COMPLETE!
1. What Just Happened?

Chapter 1 - What Just Happened?

 **Summary** : During high school, Riley, Maya and Lucas decided that friendship is the most important thing of all. Maya finally was able to sort out what she actually felt. Riley and Lucas remained the best of friends. It was now summer vacation after their freshman year and along with Farkle, Zay and Smackle, they do their best to enjoy their break. Everyone seems to be doing what they wanted. Well, almost everyone. They enjoyed hanging out together and exchanging stories. That is until Lucas comes back from his trip with a girl around his arm! Will the gang be able to get through this new change or will things go downhill from here, especially for Riley?

A/N: I own nothing, except for the new girl.

* * *

It was the summer after their freshman year in high school. Riley and Maya have taken summer jobs at Topanga's as waitresses. Farkle was working for his father at Minkus International to learn about the family business, while Lucas went to Texas to visit his family. Zay was taking dance classes at their local studio and Smackle, believe it or not, was taking advanced summer classes.

"Maya, would you please take these iced coffees to that table over there?" Riley asked.

Maya stared at her blankly and said, "You know Riles, we've been working here for almost 3 weeks. You're gonna have to walk to one of those tables with a tray and serve the customers eventually."

"I know Maya but I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility yet."

"You're clumsy but not _that_ clumsy." Maya laughed and went to deliver the drinks.

Riley started to clean the countertop. It was a slow Thursday afternoon. She would rather be outside enjoying the beautiful weather with her friends but her parents suggested, nay, insisted that she should have some job experiences. And since Maya had nothing else to do but sleep, she took the job as well. Without even meaning to, Riley started thinking about Lucas. He was currently in Texas visiting his family. He was supposed to come back in a couple of days to begin shadowing a veterinarian. She sighed and continued to clean the countertop.

After the whole ordeal between herself, Maya and Lucas, they all decided to just stay friends. They came to the conclusion that friendship is the best thing to hold on to for now.

During their freshman year of high school, they branched out to explore their hobbies. Riley joined the photo club and yearbook committee. Maya joined the art club and was also volunteering at their local museum after school. Farkle became part of the debate team along with Smackle, as well as the yearbook committee and drama club. Lucas joined the basketball and baseball teams, and was also active in student council. Zay was also in the basketball team and in drama club. But even though they were busy doing their own thing, they always made time to hang out with each other and besides; they were in all the same classes with Mr. Matthews as their teacher. What a coincidence right?

"Is it break time yet?" Maya groaned as she approached the counter, setting the tray down.

"Baby girl, you _just_ had your lunch break. " Kate retorted.

"Riles, I think it's clean enough now." Maya snapped her fingers in front of Riley's face, as she jumps and is brought back to reality.

"No such thing as too clean!" She set the towel aside and thought about the time when Lucas came barging through her bay window with a part of her mother's bakery attached to his wrist with towel. She smiled at the memory.

Maya sat on a stool and inspected her nails. She perked up when she heard the bell ring.

"Hey guys," Farkle announced. "Can I have a strawberry banana smoothie and a blueberry muffin?"

Riley eyed him carefully, "Interesting combination Farkle."

"It's not that bad you know."

"How's working for your father?" Maya asked as she comes around the counter to fetch Farkle his muffin while Katy worked on his smoothie.

"Just peachy," He replied, taking a seat. "What time are you guys getting off work?"

"5:00," Riley sighed as rests her head on her hand.

"Long day huh?"

Maya hands him his muffin and says, "Tell me about it."

"How about I come here at 5 and we can hang out until closing time? I'll text Zay. Smackle will still be in class then." He whips out his phone and starts touching his screen.

"Sounds good to me!" Riley perked up and takes the smoothie from Katy to hand to Farkle. "See Maya, I can serve our customers their drinks!"

"Yeah," Maya says with a blank face. "Sure you can."

* * *

It was now 4:45 pm and Maya was staring at the clock, tapping her nails on the counter. There were more customers coming in than before. People were getting off work wanting a cup of coffee before getting on their train and college students taking summer classes needing a break from a long day. The next shift of girls replacing Maya and Riley were getting ready in the back, Tiffany and Laura. They were college students from NYU who were friends of Josh wanting to save up some cash for the upcoming semester.

"And 3, 2, 1." Maya announced as she takes off her apron. "I'm off the clock until Saturday! Goodbye everybody! I am leaving this place."

Zay comes through the door with Farkle and says, "Greetings friends. Heard we were hanging out here until closing."

"Ugh dang nabbit." Maya scrunches her face. "As long as I don't have to serve anyone I am good."

"Well what's another three hours here Maya?" Riley asked taking a seat in a booth where Maya, Zay and Farkle were situated.

"I'm going to kick back and relax." Maya grins. "Tifanny over here!"

"Maya! You are very much capable of getting your own drink." Riley reprimanded.

She pouts, "Fine. You're lucky your niceness is rubbing off on me." She walks towards the counter to fetch herself a smoothie.

"How was dance class Zay?" Riley asks taking a sip of her peach mango tea.

Zay grins. "Well you know, lifting beautiful girls and twirling them around is the highlight of my day."

Farkle rolls his eyes. "You're really something."

"Hey! You're just jealous you don't get to do that." He scoffs.

Farkle pursed his lips. "Sure I am."

Maya went around to exit the counter. She takes a sip of her drink and as she looks up towards the door, her eyes widened. She spits out her drink and starts coughing. Riley, Farkle and Zay turn their heads towards the door. Eyes wide open and jaw hanging. Tears began to form in Riley's eyes and she quickly wipes them away.

There, standing by the door, was none other than Lucas Friar holding the hands of a curly haired brunette with a beaming smile.

* * *

Well uh oh! Lucas is back early and with a new girlfriend perhaps?

Stay tuned! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)


	2. Explain Yourself

Chapter 2 - Explain Yourself

A/N: I still own nothing but the concept of this story, Laura, Tiffany and Kylie.

* * *

All eyes were on Lucas and this girl he had come in with.

"Well howdy there partner! What an awkward time to be here." Zay broke the silence and gave his friend a hug. "And..." He trailed off, retreating the hand that he stuck out for the girl and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at Lucas, then back to Riley, then to the new girl, then back to Lucas, then to Maya. "A little help here? I don't really know how to handle these kind of situations."

Everyone turned their head towards Maya and you can see the anger in her eyes. She gave another meaning to the phrase 'If looks could kill'. Her eyes shifted towards Riley and she immediately softened up as soon as she saw the hurt in her best friend's eyes. Maya turned towards Lucas then the girl then to Farkle. Her hands were trembling. Her smoothie was spilling everywhere. "Farkle. Talk to him."

Farkle furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't want to deal with this either. He could see that Riley was on the verge of tears and all he wanted to do was to drag her away from here. He took out his cellphone and pretended to read a text. "Oh look at that. It's Smackle," he says. "Maya, Riley. Smackle is out of class and wants to meet up for dinner at Luigi's. Why don't you two go ahead? She said she's really starving and you know how she is when she's hungry." Farkle forced a laugh.

Maya understanding Farkle's motives nodded, walked towards Riley, and grabbed her hand. "Let's go Riles. See you later Bucky McPoopface. New girl."

"Yeah glad you're back Lucas." Riley whispered as she neared Lucas. She turned towards the girl. "See you later." And off to the bay window they go.

* * *

After what seemed to be eternity, Lucas broke the silence. "So, how about we all take a seat?" He walked towards the booth with the girl and sat down, folding his hands and resting it on the table. Farkle and Zay followed.

"How about you explain what the heck is going on here?" Farkle said sternly.

Tiffany approached the group with a pad and pen in her hands. "What can I get for you?" She turns her head towards Lucas and raised her eyebrows as if to question his life decisions.

"Uhm, we're good for now. Thanks Tiffany." Lucas replied and gave her a shy smile.

"I'm watching you Friar." She replied and went her way.

Since Tiffany and Laura were Josh's friends and work alongside the girls, they cared a lot about Riley and Maya. The high school girls would always ask the college girls for advice in regards to hair, make up, fashion, school and most especially boys. They knew about the Riley-Maya-Lucas situation and since girl code is always enacted, she was not happy to see Lucas with this new girl.

* * *

"What's going on with them? Who's the chick?" Laura asked as she hands a customer their drink.

Tiffany scoffed. "Some girl from Texas I think. Might be Lucas' new girlfriend. Didn't really hear anything."

"Shut up!" Laura yelled. "That was loud." She whispered this time.

"Yeah! Did you see Riley's face when they both came in? She was so devastated!"

"How on earth could she be Lucas' new girlfriend?" Laura slammed her hands on the counter. "I don't understand Tiff. I know I'm not the only one who sees it but every time they hang out here, I see the way Lucas looks at Riley. He still likes her."

"No kidding. Everyone can see it but Riley! I know she says she's still not ready for a relationship but do you think maybe she still thinks Maya is stepping back for her?" Tiffany asked cocking her head and staring at the group.

"I don't think so. I mean everyone can see too that Maya is hung up on some other guy," Laura laughed. "And plus, Lucas has done possibly _everything_ to try to fight for her and convince her he is still worth it."

"He _did_ ask Topanga and Cory for their blessing again in case she's ready." Tiffany sat on a stool. "In this day and age, no one and I mean no one, asks a parent's blessing to date their daughter anymore."

Laura sighed. "I guess we'll just have to ask Farkle later what happened. I hope Riley is alright. Our poor little sister."

"She'll be okay. Maya is with her." They both smiled.

* * *

"This would be the best time to hear a great Lucas story." Zay said, faking a smile towards him and the girl.

Lucas sighed deeply, "Look, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was coming home early. I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"Oh trust me buddy. We're surprised." Farkle snorted.

"Farkle and Zay, this is Kylie. Kylie, Farkle and Zay."

"Pleasant meeting you under these circumstances, Kylie." Farkle reached out his hand and she shook it.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Lucas has told me so much about you two! And the girls, Riley and Maya and Smackle?" Kylie asked giving a small smile.

Laura walks over to serve orders for the booth next to the group. She sets them down along with her tray. "Would you kindly scoot over? It's important I listen in to their conversation." Laura asks the customers and sits down next to a very confused middle aged lady, leaning closer to eavesdrop.

"Yeah they had to leave early. Sorry about that," Farkle replied. "Tell us more about yourself. Since you've already heard about us."

"Well, my name is Kylie and I'm from Austin, Texas" she began. "I'm going to be a junior in high school. I'm part of the dance team, drama club and student council. I have 2 horses, 5 roosters and 8 hens. I also have a dog named Bingo and a sheep named Wally. I've known Lucas since we were babies. Our families are _very_ close."

"So why did you come here all holding hands with Lucas?" Zay questioned as Farkle flicks his arm. "Ow!"

Kylie giggled, "You're very straight to the point. Well, I'm here because I'm starting to look at colleges. I want to major in business and I heard NYU is one of the best. So I came here with Lucas," she looks at Lucas and smiles. "As to the holding hands part, I'll let him tell you that story. Bye Lukey! See you at home!" She gets up, touches her cheek to his and walks out the door.

A tray drops on the floor. Everyone stops to look for a moment and moves on. Laura picks up the tray and hurries back to the counter.

"You better explain yourself Lucas." Farkle stated.

Lucas took a deep breath and looked at both his best friends, "Kylie is maybe possibly sort of this girl I'm maybe seeing."

* * *

The gang surely will not be happy about this! Why is Kylie suddenly in the picture? Find out next chapter how Riley feels about seeing Lucas with Kylie.

I would really love to hear what you guys think of the story so far! :) Let me know by reviewing, favoriting, or following or all of the above! 3


	3. She'll Be Okay

Chapter 3 - She'll Be Okay

* * *

Farkle and Zay's jaw both dropped. How could Lucas be possibly seeing someone right now when not even 3 weeks ago he was still hung up on Riley? Last week, he even called Zay to make sure boys don't try to make a move on her.

His feelings for her haven't changed since middle school. His friends knew he still liked her even after they "broke up" or when Riley brother-zoned him or when Maya was said to have feelings for him or especially when Riley said they should just stay friends for now. But even with that, Lucas made it known to everyone, especially Riley, that he still liked her and that he still wants to be with her. Or so they thought.

"What do you mean you're sort of possibly maybe seeing Kylie?" Zay furrowed his eyebrows.

"I mean I'm sort of possibly maybe seeing Kylie," Lucas responded as a matter of factly. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No Lucas, nothing could possibly be wrong with you coming in through that door holding Kylie's hand when we all know Riley still has feelings for you," answered Farkle. "You could have at least warned us Lucas. How could you do that to her? And after all that you two have been through?"

"Oh she still likes me? Because she has a great way of showing it." Lucas scoffed. Farkle eyed Lucas carefully.

"You were raised better than that Lucas. I can't believe you'd do this to Riley," Zay stood up and stepped out of the booth. "Look, I have to get going now. My momma is looking for me but we _have_ to talk more about this tomorrow." And with that, Zay left.

Farkle kept eyeing Lucas. Something wasn't right here. There is something he wasn't telling them.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"I know you Lucas. Maybe not as long as Zay but I _know_ you."

"What are you trying to say Farkle?"

"What _really_ happened in Texas?"

Lucas took another deep breath. "You can't tell anyone. Not even Zay."

Farkle nodded and the two kept on talking.

* * *

Riley and Maya made it just in time to the bay window before Riley broke down crying. She was laying down with her head on Maya's lap, who was stroking Riley's hair keeping it away from her face.

"Maya I know I shouldn't be crying. I told Lucas I wasn't ready to be in a relationship yet," Riley sniffled. "I shouldn't have expected him to wait."

Maya sighed. "Oh peaches. It's okay to cry. I'll be right here." She didn't know what else to tell her best friend. This wasn't something she was familiar with. She's never had to deal with a situation like this.

"Thank you Maya. I just couldn't hold it in. I tried. Really hard," Riley sat up and wiped her tears. "How could I possibly expect him not to be dating? I mean he's Mr. Perfect! A lot of girls want to be with him. How could he not want them back?"

Maya took Riley's hand in hers, "You're hurting right now. It's okay to cry. I got you Riles."

Maya wanted to know answers too. She knew Lucas still liked Riley. But why did he come back with a girlfriend. Was she even his girlfriend or were they just very close friends who hold hands outside in public?

"I don't know what to do Maya. I want Lucas to be happy but it really hurt me seeing him with her," Riley bit her lip. "I wanted to be with him. I still want to be with him but I just don't know how to do that. I wasn't ready. I don't think I'm ready still. I'm just so confused!" She cried harder and laid her head on Maya's shoulder.

Maya wrapped her arm around Riley and gave her a squeeze, "We still don't know who she is yet. We can't jump to conclusions but if they really are together well, I'm not really sure how to deal with this either. I'm still new to this feelings stuff," She placed her hand on Riley's head. "I wish I could say more to make this all better. Would you like me to call your mom?"

"No Maya. It's okay. I'll be okay," Riley lifts her head up to face her best friend. "As long as you're with me, I'll be okay."

Both girls smiled and hugged, when suddenly they heard a knock on the window. It was Farkle.

Maya opened the window and he sat down next to her. He gave Riley a small smile, "Hey Riley."

Riley wiped her face dry, "I'm so sorry Farkle. I didn't mean for you to see me like this."

"Don't apologize," He stood up and sat on Riley's other side. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'll be okay Farkle," She tried to force a smile but Maya and Farkle knew her well enough to tell that it was just for show. "Thank you for what you did earlier. I just couldn't be there any more longer than a second."

"Look Riles, I wish I could make things all better for you. I hate seeing you like this. I don't want to see either of you like this," Farkle sighed. "But do you trust me when I say that everything will be alright? Just give it some time."

Riley nodded, "I trust you. Thank you for being here. Thank you both for being here. I love you both very much."

"And I love you both very much too," Farkle extended his arms to hug both girls.

Riley and Farkle both looked at Maya, who gave them a questioning look. "What?" she asked.

Riley raised her eyebrows and Farkle cleared his throat.

"Okay fine! I love you both very much too." Maya laughed and pulled the two in another hug.

* * *

Riley rubbed her eyes open as the sunlight hits her face. Her eyes had been puffy from crying the night before. It was another day and all she could think of was Lucas and Kylie. She wanted nothing more than to avoid them but she knew that was impossible. Lucas was still her friend. She wanted them to stay the best of friends.

It was a Friday morning. She didn't have to work today so she was able to sleep in. She groaned while stretching and then looked over to her bay window where Maya was curled up in a ball with a blanket on top of her.

"Maya?" Riley got up and walked over to the sleeping blonde. She crunched down and smiled. "Thank you Maya," she whispered.

Maya sensed a presence near her. She opened her eyes then screamed, causing Riley to jump back and land on her butt. "Riles! Oh my god I am so sorry!" She sat up and extended her arms to help her best friend up. "You scared me! Were you watching me sleep? That's not creepy at all."

"It was my fault," Riley giggled. "Sorry I creeped you out. I didn't want to wake you."

"Could you possibly not do that anymore?" Maya laughed. "I thought my heart was going to stop."

"Why did you sleep by my window? You could have crawled next to me," Riley walked towards her bed and straightened out her sheets. "Wait, I thought you went home last night when I was falling asleep?"

"Yeah I was about to but I couldn't leave you alone," Maya folded the blanket that was just on her. "So I called my mom and told her I was staying the night."

"You didn't have to do that Peaches."

"I know. I wanted to."

Riley smiled. "Thank you. It really means a lot."

"So what did you want to do today? You and me. Girl's day out."

"We could go to the park. Or that one museum you've always wanted to go to. Or try out that restaurant we always pass by from school. Or we could go shopping!"

"Demolition it is!" Maya laughed as she linked arms with her best friend. "We should probably get ready first right? Your breath smells like a dead fish."

"Aww that's so sweet of you!" Riley smiled. "Breakfast at Topanga's?"

"Breakfast at Topanga's!"

* * *

So what _really_ happened in Texas? Any guesses? Leave a review of what you think Lucas told Farkle :D

Tune in next chapter where we'll get to see Riley, Lucas and Kylie all in the same room.


	4. This is Awkward

Chapter 4 - This Is Awkward

* * *

Riley and Maya linked their arms and made their way towards the bakery. The two were laughing walking down the stairs of Topanga's. As they walked through the entrance, Tiffany and Laura greeted them with wide eyes.

"Hey Riley." A voice too familiar to the brunette called, making her tense up. "and Maya." Both girls stopped on their tracks and turned towards the the sofa. It was Lucas and Kylie.

Riley didn't know what to say. She didn't expect them to be there. "Hey," She turned her head towards Maya, secretly hoping that she could read her mind and jump in to help her.

"Sup. We're just gonna go get something to eat and then leave. See you around!" Maya said pulling Riley towards the counter.

There were too many thoughts were running through Riley's mind. Should she talk to them? Should she pretend that she's okay with all of this? Should she try to become friends with Kylie? She's not one to hate on any person. She wants to give Kylie a chance because it seemed like she was important to Lucas and Lucas was important to her. She sighed internally but it came out loudly as well.

"You good Riles?" Maya asked. "Can we get two orange juice and two Auggie breakfast special please Tiff?"

Laura leaned her elbow on the counter and gave Riley a small smile, "You know sweetie, if it helps, her hair is as dry as the Sahara desert."

"Thank you Laura. But I'm okay," The brunette giggled. "Don't worry about me."

"Here ya go Maya!" Tiffany handed her their order. "You two should sit here by the counter. We're _extremely_ bored."

"Yeah of course. But we won't stay long. We're going to Demolition after!"

Tiffany groaned, "So jealous!"

Riley and Maya were just about to devour their breakfast when Lucas called them over. "You guys should come join us over here! We haven't seen each other in weeks. Let's catch up."

Maya turned to face Riley to see if her best friend would be okay with doing so. Riley gave her a small nod and a smile. The brunette turned her entire body towards Lucas and Kylie, "Sure Lucas."

The two girls got up and brought their food over the the table where Lucas and Kylie were sitting and sat it down. Maya picked up her orange juice and started sipping, looking back and forth between Riley and Lucas not knowing how to start up a conversation. Talk about an awkward silence.

"So how have you two been?" Lucas asked clasping his hands together and setting them on his lap.

"Good. Just work and been hanging out with Zay, Farkle and Smackle," Riley began. "How about you? How's Texas and Pappy Joe?" She gave Kylie a quick glance then shyly took a bite of her breakfast.

"Well I've been good as well!" Lucas responded with much enthusiasm. "I met up with my old friends but I spent most of my time with Pappy Joe and my animals. And well of course," he paused and put his arm around Kylie, who giggled. "with this cute little lady over here."

Riley felt so small again. All she wanted to do was get up and run out of here. But she knew that if she did, she would've made a fool out of herself. She was in no position to be sad about Lucas being with Kylie and not her.

Not too soon after, Maya angrily sat her food down, got up and was about to charge at Lucas and Kylie, "Why you little..." Thankfully, Laura ran out just in time to interrupt and stop Maya.

"Woah you little ferret! Sorry I was teasing you while I was behind the counter. Just extremely bored. Nothing to do! " Laura said in hopes that Lucas and Kylie wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

Maya furrowed her eyebrows and turned her head towards Laura. She shook her head to clear her mind. "Oh, sorry about that Laura." She cleared her throat then sat back down.

"It's okay. I uhm won't do it again." And with that, Laura left hastily.

"What just happened?" Lucas asked.

"None of your business Huckleberry." Maya said flatly with a scowl, angrily munching down on her breakfast.

"Huckleberry?" Kylie laughed. "That is so adorable!"

"Yeah that's Maya's nickname for me! And then she does this ha hur thing and get's all up in my face."

Kylie giggled, which sounded like an annoying siren to Maya. She would much rather listen to that than hear another sound come out of Kylie's mouth. "I would love to see that sometime."

"Well, you're out of luck because I'm not in the mood."

Kylie's face fell towards the ground, "Oh I'm sorry."

Lucas noticed that Riley has been silent the entire time. He cocked his head, reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. She snapped out of her daze and flinched at his touch. "You okay Riles?"

"Huh?" Riley questioned. "Oh yeah. Just really tired that's all."

Lucas nodded, "Well it's summer! No classes so you can sleep all you want." Riley gave him a forced a smile.

And then there was another long awkward silence.

"So what are you girls up to today?" Lucas asked as he plays with his fingers..

Riley cleared her throat and responded, "Well we were thinking of going to Demolition."

"Speaking of Demolition, I think that we should get going now," Maya interjected as she cleans their garbage and walks towards Tiffany and Laura.

"Yeah we should," Riley stood up from the couch. "It was nice talking to you two."

Just as she was about to leave, Lucas grabs her gently by the arm, forcing her to stop and turn towards him. "Riley, we should all hang out again soon. I've been gone for weeks and it would be nice to catch up."

It took all of Riley not to start crying right then and there. This encounter was painful enough for her and they barely even talked. How could she go through another interaction with _her_ there. She stared into his eyes. She used to know everything about Lucas. She was able to figure him out just by looking at him. But now, as they are looking at each other at this very moment, she didn't know who he was anymore. Not when Kylie came into the picture.

Riley forced him another smile and nodded, "Sure. Just let us know. Nice seeing you again Kylie."

And with that, Lucas gently released his hold on to her and she walked out the door with Maya.

When the girls were out of his vision, he sighed and threw his head back on the couch.

"You okay Luke?" Kylie caressed his shoulder.

He lifted his head up to look at her, "No not really."

* * *

Well that was extremely awkward now wasn't it? What did you think of that final scene? Leave your thoughts!

Tune in next Chapter to find out more about Kylie and what happened in Texas. Thanks for reading! :)


	5. And The Plot Thickens

Chapter 5 - And The Plot Thickens

A/N: Love reading all of your reviews! Thank you all! :) Again, I don't own GMW. Except these new characters.

* * *

The walk to Demolition was a silent one. Riley was still processing her encounter with Lucas and Kylie. Granted it was a short one, it still broke her heart in so many ways. She really liked Lucas. He was her first crush, the first boy she ever liked, her first date, her first kiss, her first relationship-though it did end fairly quick.

"We're here!" Maya announced, bringing Riley back to her senses.

They entered the doors and started browsing through the dress racks.

"What are we shopping for again?" Riley asked as she took a yellow dress with a lace overlay from the racks.

"Hmmm. Good question," Maya responded. "Oh! How about we find outfits for our trip to Philly to visit your grandparents?"

"You're right. I'll go find some cute tops over there." And with that, Riley went on her way towards the other side of the store.

Maya stayed by the dresses, looking for a couple of outfits of her own. Ever since she took the part-time job at Topanga's, she was able to splurge on stuff for herself every now and then. She stopped when she feasted her eyes on a denim jumper. Just as she took the dress from the rack, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to face Colin, a guy from her art class who she's been crushing on since they met on the first day of classes.

"Hey Maya! Nice seeing you here," Colin greeted her with a smile on his face.

"Colin! What are you doing here?"

"My sister's birthday is coming up so I'm looking for something to get her and I am not having any luck," he laughed as he tousled his hair. "Oh! By the way, you remember Logan? He was in our gym class first semester."

"Yeah I remember. Nice to see you again Logan!"

"I know you're probably busy shopping for yourself but could you possibly help me find her something?" Colin rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "Girls' clothing isn't really our forte."

Maya giggled and the inside of her stomach did some flips. This boy had her feeling some type of way. He had hazel eyes and shaggy brown hair. He was about 5' 10" and had a decently muscular build. Just like Maya, he was also into art and he had mentioned to her one time that he was also trying to go into photography. Logan on the other hand was a blue eyed blonde, who could be mistaken for an Abercrombie model. Unlike his friend Colin, Logan was more of a sports guy, being on the football and swim team.

"I mean I can try," Maya said. "I'm not too busy. Just having a girl's day out with my best friend."

Maya looked around to see where the brunette was, "Riles? Come over here!" She yelled and the brunette responded with an 'okay' before making her way towards Maya.

"Riles, you remember Colin and Logan?" Maya asked.

"Yeah! They were both in our History class with my dad," Riley said. "How are you doing?"

"We're doing great! I'm Logan. He's Colin. Just in case you forgot," Logan reached out his hand towards Riley and she shook it, laughing in the process.

Maya smiled at her friend, "Yeah Riles, Colin here needs help finding a present for his sister."

"Oh of course! How old is she?"

"She's turning 12 and I honestly don't know what 12 year olds will like," Colin began. "I don't even know why I asked Logan to come with me when he doesn't know anything about this either."

Logan smacked his friend's abdomen slightly with the back of his hand, "You're the one who dragged me over here!"

"Okay fine, I may have taken him here against his will." The girls joined to laugh with the boys.

"Whatever, as long as we get to go to La Casa Taqueria later."

"Oh my God! I've always wanted to go there!" Maya screamed with excitement.

Riley turned to look at her friend, "Be cool Maya."

"Well, if you girls can help me find my sister a present then Logan and I will definitely have to take you to La Casa Taqueria with us later as a thank you," Colin gave Maya a smile. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a nice deal," Maya replied. "You good with that Riles?"

"Yeah sure!"

"Let's get started then!" Colin exclaimed.

* * *

"I cannot thank you girls enough for helping me out," Colin said. "My sister is going to love this and she's going to love me even more."

Maya and Riley stopped at their tracks and did their signature move. They flipped their hair to one side and simultaneously said, "Stop it."

The boys laughed as they kept walking down the street towards La Casa Taqueria.

"We were just talking about going here actually," Maya began. "We always pass by it after school and we've never had a chance to actually try it."

"Well it's your lucky day ladies!" Colin announced. "The chimichanga's there are to die for! It's the only thing I get. I've never tried anything else from that place."

Maya's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "No way! Chimichanga's are my favorite! I'm going to have to take your word for it."

Colin and Maya were a couple of steps ahead of Riley and Logan. "So Riley, how's your summer been?" Logan asked.

"Decent. Just working at my mom's bakery and hanging out with my friends," Riley laughs as she observes her best friend and Colin, who were laughing at god knows what. "Pretty boring actually now that I think about it. How about you?"

"Well, it's always nice to have some income," Logan smirked. "It's been pretty boring as well. I've been volunteering at the animal shelter which is the only good part of my summer."

"Animal shelter? Why there?" Riley asked. "Not that it's a bad thing. I was just curious."

"I love animals and I would like to be a vet someday," Logan responded. "I actually have two dogs of my own and a hamster."

"Oh that's so cool! Doesn't seem like a boring summer to me."

"We're here!" Colin announced as he turns to open the door for Maya and Riley and Colin followed suit.

* * *

After lunch, the boys offered to walk the girls back to Topanga's. "Wasn't the food amazing?" Colin asked.

"Ugh. I could eat there every single day of my life and I will never get tired of it," Maya groaned as she pats her belly. "Thank you for taking us."

"It was my pleasure, Maya," Colin smiled at her. "We should definitely do this again sometime."

"Yeah, we should," Maya smiled, her eyes locking with Colin's. "Oh and you two can come too."

"Gee Maya, we feel so welcomed," Riley rolled her eyes giving her best friend a smirk. She knows that the blonde has had a crush on Colin and that Maya is most likely doing cartwheels inside her mind right now.

"They like each other don't they?" Logan asked the beaming brunette.

"Yup! It's pretty obvious."

"Just between you and me, Colin has had a thing for your friend for a while now."

Riley's eyes widened. "No way! He should ask her out sometime!"

"I think he might after today," Logan chuckled.

Logan and Riley were way behind Colin and Maya again. They saw the two disappear from their sight, going down the stairs to Topanga's. As they were nearing the bakery, Logan stopped Riley at her tracks.

"Hey Riley. There's something I gotta say."

* * *

Maya and Colin were laughing as they entered the place.

"Why hello there Maya," Tiffany greeted with a smirk.

The blonde narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips as if to say, 'Don't you dare embarrass me in front of him.'

"Maya! Over here!" The blonde turned to see Farkle, Zay and Lucas at the corner booth. She walked towards them with Colin following behind her.

"Hey guys, you remember Colin?" The three boys nodded and said Hi to him.

"Where did you guys come from?" Zay asked. "And why are you with him?"

Lucas smacked Zay on the back of the head, "You have no sense of self control do you?"

"I wouldn't be talking Lucas," Zay retorted.

"Riley and I were at Demolition when we ran into them," Maya said.

"I needed help finding a present for my little sister so I ask them for some help," Colin continued.

"And as a thank you, the boys took us to that one restaurant I've been dying to go!"

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows, "Wait, where's Riley then?"

"Huh. They literally were just right behind us," Colin looked around to check.

"They?" Lucas asked with some venom in his voice.

"There you are!" Maya announced.

All eyes turn towards the door where Riley and Logan are standing side by side.

"I now pronounce you, awkward." Zay stated.

* * *

Well, the plot now thickens! What are your thoughts on the events that just happened? Leave them in the reviews! :)

Tune in next time where drama starts to unfold. Thanks for reading!


	6. Encounters

Chapter 6 - Encounters

A/N: I absolutely love reading all of your reviews! They encourage me to write and update as soon as I can. Thank you so much for reading :)

* * *

Lucas stared at Riley for what seemed to be forever. He was confused. Who was this guy standing next to her? He looked familiar. Were they in any classes together? But to him, that was besides the point. Why were they together? Why didn't they walk in the door with Maya and Colin? His hands balled into fists and he could feel his breath turn rapid and shallow.

"Logan?" Zay wondered.

Logan! That was his name, Lucas thought. He remembered him sitting on the far right corner next to Brenda. He never once remembered Logan and Riley talking, other than when it involved a class assignment. So what was he doing with her now?

"Hey what's up guys?" Logan asked as him and Riley approached the group. "Sorry we were a little late in coming down here. We sort of got caught in a conversation upstairs." He gave Riley a smile and she returned it with a beaming one of her own.

"What were you guys talking about?" Lucas demanded, raising his eyebrows at Logan. His anger slowly growing inside him. The longer he stares at Riley smiling at Logan, the more he wants to shove the guy to a wall.

"Just some things," Riley shrugged.

"What kind of things? Why won't you tell me? I mean us."

"For why do you need to know?" Riley cocked her head at him.

She was curious as to why Lucas was all of a sudden acting like this. She stared at him in hopes to figure out what was going through his mind. She didn't want to read too much into it but it seemed to her that Lucas was jealous. But why would he, she wondered? He was with Kylie. Where was she anyway? They were just together this morning. It might be possible that he is just being protective. Lucas was known for doing the most when it comes to his friends. Maybe this was one of those times.

Lucas turned his head towards the floor and pursed his lips, "Nothing."

"Yeah Lucas, for why do you need to know?" Maya questions as she takes a seat across from him. She folds her hands in front of her on the table.

"I said nothing!" Lucas screams causing Maya to jump.

The entire bakery turned their attention towards Lucas, who was now wide-eyed from his current outburst. It has been a while since they have all seen Texas Lucas. For all they knew, he was long gone. Until today.

"Maya, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell." Lucas sighed.

He felt awful yelling at one of his best friends. He had told them since he moved to New York that he wanted to change. He didn't want to be that person everyone feared anymore. It was even worse that his bad side came out while Riley was there right next to him. The last thing he ever wanted was to push her away. He tried his best not to look at Riley. He didn't want to see her disappointment.

"It's okay. I know you mean no harm."

Farkle stood up and pushed Lucas off his seat, "Time for our afternoon nap, let's go."

Lucas moved out of the way for his friend and then was dragged out by his ear.

"Nap time? Why wasn't invited to that?" Zay asked.

Colin cleared his throat, "Well it was nice spending some time with you ladies. Thank you again for helping me out."

"Don't mention it." Maya looked up and smiled at Colin. His eyes were so dreamy that Maya was scared to get lost in them.

Maya would have never thought a day would come that a guy would make her weak like this. Riley's Uncle Josh was a childhood crush-something every preteen had experienced at some time. Lucas on the other hand, showed her that other people besides the Matthews and Farkle, could cared about her. It was a new feeling, to care and be cared for, that she mistook it for romantic feelings.

"Yeah, let's do this again sometime." Logan offered. "You can come too Zay!" Zay nodded and put his thumbs up.

"Oh Maya, would you mind if we exchanged numbers?" Colin tousled his hair, making Maya swoon. "You know, in case you wanted to get chimichangas again?"

Maya grabbed his phone and typed in her number, "Here ya go!"

"See you later!" Colin announced as the boys leave the bakery, passing Farkle and Lucas by the staircase.

* * *

Farkle dragged Lucas by the ear up the stairs, far enough from the entrance of the bakery so no one could hear their conversation.

"What was that Lucas? Why couldn't you control yourself?" Farkle asked as he crosses his arms across his chest. He knew what was going on with his friend. He knew that he didn't mean to yell at Maya. He just didn't expect for Lucas not to be able to restrain himself. It had been a while since he got angry like that and he thought he was doing so well with controlling his temper.

"I don't know Farkle! It just came out!" Lucas threw his hand up in the air and then dropped them to his side.

"You can't get mad like that again. You know that." Farkle said a matter of factly. "And would you try to calm yourself down?"

"Ugh!" Lucas ran his hand through his hair and sat on the steps. Farkle followed suit and sat next to him. "I just got extremely angry when I saw Riley with Logan."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"You already know Farkle!"

"You really gotta stop with the yelling."

Lucas sighed heavily, "I'm sorry. I was doing so well. I just couldn't handle seeing her with _him._ "

"Well then maybe it's time for your to stop being stupid and stop this."

Lucas turned to his friend and nodded, "Soon."

* * *

This is somewhat a filler chapter so it's kind of short. I need it to transition for the next chapter into which juicy stuff will happen. ;)

Let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Thanks for reading again!


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 7 - The Truth Comes Out

* * *

It was a sunny Monday morning, just over a week after Lucas' outburst at Topanga's, and the two best friends were stuck working for the day. Riley was organizing the pastry display as she hums to her favorite song. Maya on the other hand, fell asleep on a table while in the process of wiping it clean. She had been up all night texting Colin. In fact, the two had been in constant communication with each other since their encounter at Demolition.

The door opens and Maya falls to the floor, clearly taken aback by the sound of the bell. "I'm up mom!"

"She's not here today Peaches," Riley laughs at her best friend. "But someone else is here for you."

Maya gets up and straightens out her apron. Speak of the cutie pie, she smirks. "Colin. Hi!" She saunters over to him and sets the rag down on the countertop. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to get a breakfast smoothie," he answers. "And to ask if you two wanted to take your lunch break with us. Logan is craving tacos." Colin laughs and runs his hand through his beautiful, shaggy hair that made Maya swoon. Riley starts to work on his smoothie, knowing that Maya would be of no help.

"Who's craving tacos?" Lucas questions as he enters Topanga's. He then takes a seat on a stool by the counter and smiles. "Hey Riles! How's it going this morning?"

"Logan is craving tacos," Riley laughs. "Just a slow morning. The usual? How about you? Aren't you supposed to be at the vet's office?"

Lucas's smile fades and his lips draw into a tight line. He clenched his jaw and his hands turned into fists. He immediately hides his arms under the table so Riley won't notice but he wasn't quick enough.

"You okay Lucas?" She asks, obviously concern that her friend would have another anger episode.

He stares at her brown eyes and instantly begins to relax. He forces himself to force pleasant thoughts of punching Logan's family jewels. "Yeah I'm fine."

"So anyway, you girls want to join us for lunch? We'll pass by here so we can all walk together." Colin suggested.

"No they can't," Lucas interjected. "They have other plans." He turns his attention towards Colin and furrows his eyebrows at him.

Maya cleared her throat, "What are you talking about Huckleberry? We have absolutely no plans for lunch and I want a chimichanga."

"Yes you do!" Lucas defends. "We're supposed to hang out here with Farkle and Zay remember?"

"I absolutely remember no such thing. Do you Riles?"

Riley thought for a second and starts eying Lucas. What has gotten into him the past few days, she thought. Ever since his outburst last week, he has been acting strange. He would spend all of his free times at Topanga's if the girls are working. After his job shadowing, he would text everyone in the group to see if they could all get together. Yeah they spent a lot of time hanging out with each other but Lucas was taking it to a whole new level. "Well all I know is that we're hanging out later in the afternoon when our shift ends but that's about it."

Lucas opened his mouth to talk but no words came out. He stays silent for a little, trying to think of an excuse. "Oh. Right." He couldn't think of anything.

"Then it's settled. We'll be here at noon," Colin reaches for his smoothie that Riley placed on the counter. "See you later!" He turns on his heel and starts heading towards the door, but without stopping to turn around and giving Maya a quick smile.

"Alright Maya get it together," Riley laughs at the blonde who was now leaning on the counter, with a goofy grin on her face. "SNAP OUT OF IT WOMAN!"

"Geez Riles!" Maya scoffs. She walks around and stands behind the counter. "Just because Logan..."

"What's the deal with this Logan?" Lucas cuts her off. After meeting Logan last week, Lucas went home and did his research. He found out that the boy was on the football and swim teams. He was originally from Minnesota. He had an older sister and a younger brother. He also found out that Logan wanted to be a veterinarian as well, making Lucas angrier than he already was.

"What are you talking about?" Riley asks.

"Uhm," Lucas began. Think Lucas think. I'm about to sound really dumb, he thought. "Why is he craving tacos?"

Riley and Maya look at each other in confusion and then back at Lucas. "Did you really just ask that?" Maya asked.

"Yes I did," Lucas cleared his throat. "And now I have to go. Bye."

Lucas get up from the stool and hurriedly leaves the restaurant with his head down. As he reaches the top of the stairs outside of Topanga's he groans loudly and places both hands on his face in frustration. "I am stupid. I am stupid. I am stupid."

* * *

"Is he okay?" Maya asks.

Riley shrugs, "Girlfriend problems maybe?"

"That girl still seems sketchy to me," Maya blatantly stated. She takes a bagel from a tray and starts spreading cream cheese on it.

"What do you mean Maya? She seemed really nice when we were all hanging out at the park last week."

"You like her? Are you okay with her?"

"Well, she is a nice girl. And I can't do much about anything."

"Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm okay. I've been coping."

"How? You haven't told me anything! I thought we were sisters!"

Riley laughs, "Calm down peaches. I've just been talking to Logan."

Maya's eyes widened, "What do you mean talking?"

"It started the day we saw them at Demolition," Riley began. "Just before we went into Topanga's, he stopped me and said he wanted to tell me something."

Maya shifted her body towards Riley, intently listening to every word. "Go on."

"He said he heard about Lucas having a girlfriend and he knew about the whole me and Lucas thing. He said that he just got out of a relationship as well because his ex girlfriend's ex boyfriend came back and feelings returned." Maya nodded urging her best friend to keep talking. "He told me that sometimes it helps to talk to someone who is also somewhat in the same situation. We don't necessarily talk about that all the time. Random stuff too like school, hobbies, food, all that."

"You guys like each other or something?" Maya asks as she takes a bite of her bagel.

"Well yes of course, we like each other as friends. Nothing more."

"Are you sure? Because it seems like you guys are getting to know each other on another level."

Riley giggles, "Maya, just because a girl and boy are talking, doesn't mean that there is anything romantic going on between them. Boys and girls can have platonic relationships too you know. Just like me with Farkle and Zay." She pauses and adds, "and Lucas."

"Okay fine," Maya rolls her eyes. "I guess you're right."

"It's different with you and Colin though," Riley raises her eyebrows and smirks. "Now _that,_ is getting to know each other."

* * *

Time passes and Riley and Maya had already left with Colin and Logan for their lunch break. Laura and Tiffany had just come in to start their shift.

Lucas comes barging in the door and yelled Riley's name, causing Laura and Tiffany to jump. "You're neither Riley nor Maya."

"Nice job Sherlock," Tiffany claps sarcastically and returns to tying her apron around her waist.

"Where are they? Did they leave yet?" Lucas asks in a panic.

"Yes they did. Is everything okay? You look distraught." Tiffany asks.

Lucas groans and shakes his head, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Zay, Farkle and your girlfriend are sitting over there though," Laura pointed to the corner booth-the group's usual spot.

Lucas makes his way towards the table and sits next to Zay. He immediately puts his head down on the table and groans loudly, again.

"It's nice to see you too buddy!" Zay exclaims. "What's the matter with you?"

"He's stupid, that is what's the matter with him." Farkle suggested.

Kylie turns towards Farkle and cocks her head, "You know don't you?"

"I'm a genius. Of course I know," Farkle replied. "Well after he confirmed it."

"What do you know?" Zay asks.

"A lot of things you don't," Farkle grins.

"Come on! Tell me!" Zay pleads as Kylie laughs along with Farkle.

"I'm stupid okay! I'm stupid!" Lucas lifts his head up and then face plants again on the table. "I just can't take it anymore! I should've said something before! I shouldn't have done it in the first place."

His friend's eyes widened but Kylie was the first to speak, "Lucas calm down." She looks around to see if anyone was staring, "Well in my defense you suggested it. I just wanted to be a good cousin to you."

Zay's jaw dropped. He slams his hand on the table and jumps out of his seat, "Your cousin?! You're dating your cousin!? That's not okay!"

Lucas grabs his hand and pulls him back down to his seat, "Please say that louder. I don't think China can hear you."

"What is going on?"

"Kylie is my cousin. I asked her help to pretend to be my girlfriend to make Riley jealous, hoping that she would crack and admit she still likes me and would want to be with me." Lucas sighed and threw his head back. "Clearly, it didn't work."

* * *

OH. MY. GOD. How was that for dropping the bomb? I've read a couple of reviews that correctly guessed the plot twist and I was literally on the edge of my seat because I couldn't wait to reveal the story!

Let me know what you think! I love reading all of your reviews! Thanks for reading! 3

Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to post for at least a month :( With finals coming around, my schedule will be hectic and I will be out of town for a few days after the last day. I will update as soon as I can, possible twice in one day to make it up to you.

I really appreciate all of you readers! Thanks again!


	8. Are You Stupid?

Chapter 8 - Are You Stupid?

* * *

Zay broke the silence, "Huh?"

"Kylie is my cousin," Lucas replied, shooting his friend a glare.

"Oh I know that," Zay nodded. "What I meant to ask was, are you stupid?"

Farkle laughed, which earned a nudge from Kylie.

Lucas groaned, "Okay I get it. I'm stupid."

"That's good to know," Zay huffed and kicked back against his seat.

Kylie cleared her throat, "So what are you planning now?"

Lucas didn't know to say. It was evident that he was no good at planning anything in regards to getting Riley's heart. This was his mercy move-his final push and it didn't work. All he ever wanted was to convince Riley that they were meant to be but it dawned on him that he might have pushed her away in the process.

"I don't think Lucas should be allowed to plan anything anymore," Farkle stated earning a glare from his best friend. "Just speaking the truth!"

Zay shrugged, "Can't say I disagree with the genius."

Lucas rolled his eyes and rested his head on both his hands, "So are you gonna help me or what?"

"Well you could just tell Riley the truth," Farkle suggested.

Zay shook his head, "Oh no no buddy, that you cannot do."

"And why not?"

"You think Riley will just forgive him like that?" Zay began. "You think she'll be swept off her feet?"

Lucas thought long and hard. He knew his best friend was right. Riley will not forgive him easily. He knew he had hurt her by his actions which is the last thing he ever wanted to do.

"Well I beg to differ," Kylie spoke up. "I think that you should tell her the truth. Didn't you say she got upset because you didn't tell her the truth about Texas? What was it she said? 'Friends talk but real friends listen'."

"Fake girlfriend has a point too," Farkle said. "Clearly you didn't think this thoroughly."

"Well I'm sorry!" Lucas threw his hands up in the air. "I got desperate! And I saw these things in the movies and thought it would work."

Farkle shot his friend a look of confusion, "You do know this is Riley we are talking about right? Wow you really are stupid."

"Love makes you do stupid things my friend," Zay said patting Lucas on the back.

Lucas' eyes widened, "No I don't love her! I just want to be with her every single day. Take care of her. Make her happy..."

"You clearly are on your way there," Kylie laughed.

"So what do I do now?"

"Nonchalantly tell her I'm your cousin. Let's start with that."

Zay, confused as always, asked, "What does that mean?"

Lucas stood up and made his way out of the booth, "Bye Zay."

* * *

Riley and Maya are sitting by the bay window with Riley playing her hair and smiling widely and Maya staring at her best friend as if she was the weirdest person in the world-in the best way possible of course.

"So how's it going?" Riley grinned, turning her face towards the blonde.

"Good, how about you?"

Riley giggled, "Good."

Silence ensues and Riley asks again, "So how's it going?"

"Riles, if you want to know something just ask."

"So how was your date with Colin?"

"There we go," Maya shook her head and laughed at her friend. Riley was something else, she thought.

"Well?" The brunette started bouncing on her seat.

Maya sighed and smiled, "He's a really great guy Riles. He took me to the museum and we talked. I mean really talked. We both love art and it was great having someone who I can express my artistic feelings to and have them understand it. No offense."

"None taken! I'm glad he finally asked you out on a date."

"Me too," Maya blushes and hides her face with her long blonde hair but Riley notices immediately as Maya rarely blushed.

"Oh look at you!" Riley playfully punched her friend. "You're blushing!"

"Stop it! I do not blush!"

"Now you do," Riley snickered. "He's making you blush!"

Before Maya could explain herself, Farkle and Lucas come in through the bay window and sat down on each side of the girl with Farkle next to Maya and Lucas next to Riley. For Lucas, this was a wonderful moment as he hadn't been this physically close to Riley in a long while and he missed the feeling. He took a deep breath and smelled her hair-watermelon.

"Who's making who blush?" Lucas asked.

"No one!" Maya stated firmly.

Lucas' jaw tensed up after seeing Riley look ecstatic. "Seriously who?"

"I'm serious too. It's no one."

Riley giggles, "Yeah right."

"Tell me!" Lucas raised his voice a little louder than he had thought. He cursed himself silently knowing that it was the last thing he should do in front of Riley. "I'm sorry. I'm still working on it."

Riley turned towards her friend and placed a hand on his lap, "Are you okay?"

Lucas' frown turned into a smile, "Yes, I am now." He immediately frowns when Riley pulls her hand quickly away from him.

Riley clears her throat and asks, "So what are you two doing here?"

"We don't have anything going on today. Want to go to the movies?" Farkle asked.

"What time?"

"Why do you have other plans?" Lucas asked secretly hoping that her plans did not involve _him_.

"I'm going to an animal shelter play party with Logan in an hour. We can go to the movies after 3 if that's okay with you," Riley explained.

Lucas inwardly growled, "Can I come?"

"To the play party?"

"Yeah," Lucas responded.

Farkle cleared his throat and spoke in a robotic voice, "Lucas, why don't you bring your cousin Kylie."

"Farkle," Lucas began in a robotic voice as well. "What a great idea. I'll bring my cousin Kylie.

Maya and Riley with wide eyes and yelled, "YOUR WHAT?"

"My cousin."

Riley immediately stood up and screams, "YOUR COUSIN?" She sits back down and straightens out her dress, "I'm sorry that was loud."

"Yes Riley," Lucas grinned knowing that his planned may have worked albeit in a different way. "My cousin."

Within seconds of hearing his daughter scream, Mr. Matthews barges in and asks, "What is going on in here?"

Riley shot up and says, "Nothing Daddy!"

Mr. Matthews gives them a quick nod and closes the door behind him.

Lucas stares at the door and yells, "Wait! I'm in your daughters room!"

"OKAY!" Mr. Matthews yells in return from the kitchen downstairs.

Without sparing any moment, Lucas runs out the door and downstairs to where Riley's father sat reading the newspaper. "Why didn't you chase me out the window?"

Mr. Matthews sets down the paper, laughs, and turns to look at Lucas, "Oh Mr. Friar, I'm not worried about you anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"It seems as if you have shifted your attention on to another girl. You're not a threat to me anymore." Mr. Matthews moves to return to his reading.

Lucas sits down on the bench, "Sir, are you talking about my cousin from Texas? Kylie?"

Mr. Matthews immediately slams his newspaper down on the table and yells, "YOUR WHAT?"

"My cousin, sir."

"She's not your girlfriend?"

"No sir."

Mr. Matthews glares at him and Lucas immediately gets up from his seat. "I hope those boots aren't new. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE."

Lucas smiles knowingly, "Oh thank you so much sir." He stars running up the stairs to Riley's bay window.

"GET OUT!"

"Gladly sir!" Lucas climbs out the window grinning.

* * *

Wooohooo! I'm back! Thank you so much for your patience :)

Leave a review and let me know of your thoughts!


	9. Let Me Explain

Chapter 9 - Let Me Explain

* * *

The shock from Lucas' secret being revealed caused Riley's jaw to drop. She remembered the day Lucas walked through the door with Kylie around his arms and assuming the worst that she was his girlfriend. Her heart broke when she saw Lucas with another girl. Although, Lucas never really referred to Kylie as his "girlfriend". He would just always be vague about it. Still, the mere sight of them being together hurt Riley. Now that she found out she was his cousin, she didn't know how to feel. She was angry, ecstatic, betrayed, yet relieved.

"Riles, you alright?" Maya spoke waving her hand in front of the brunette. There was still no response. "Riley?"

Farkle's lips drew into a line and narrowed his eyes, "I think she's broken."

"Look a bunny!" Maya pointed outside the window excitedly but still no response. "Okay if that didn't work, I don't know what will."

As if by cue, Lucas comes in through the bay window in which Riley snaps out of her trance and punches him in the arm, earning a groan from Lucas.

"She's your cousin?!" Riley yelled.

"Yeah about that," Lucas began. "I need to talk to you. Alone." He shifted his gaze towards Maya and Farkle.

Maya shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are," Farkle rises from his seat, picks up Maya and throws her over her shoulder. "You're coming with me."

The two head out the door with Maya screaming, "Oh once you put me down I am going to kick your..." And the door slams close leaving Lucas and Riley alone.

"So about Kylie," Lucas began.

"She's your cousin." Riley stated blankly, staring into the distance.

"Yes."

"But I thought she was your new girlfriend."

"See about that,"

Before Lucas could finish his thoughts, Mr. Matthews barges in through the door. "You're alone. In my daughter's room. This cannot be. GET OUT." He moves to attack Lucas but Riley swiftly moves between the both of them to stop her father from chasing Lucas out of her room again.

"Daddy, Lucas and I are just talking."

"No talking. No!"

"Mom!" Riley yells. "Dad is being weird again."

Topanga responds from the kitchen, "Cory leave them alone."

Mr. Matthews narrows his eyes towards Lucas, "I'm still watching you Friar. I'll be right out here."

Riley walks back towards Lucas and sits down, "Go on."

"I need to be honest with you. I know you're probably going to hate me. I know you're probably going to say I'm stupid but trust me when I say I already know I am. I got tangled in this tiny ball of mess and I need to get out for you."

Riley, confused, asked, "For me?"

"Yes," Lucas nods. "Riley, I still..."

Riley's phone rings, "I'm sorry I have to get this." _Yes, sure of course. No problem. I'll see you soon._

"Was that Logan?" Lucas tensed up.

"Yes," Riley responded without any emotion. "I'm sorry but I have to leave in a few minutes. But do go on. Please explain why you made everyone think Kylie was your girlfriend." She was angry at this point now. She didn't mean to but the mere thought of Lucas lying to her and playing with her made her see red. It was unusual. She rarely got angry.

"I can't just tell you everything in a few minutes."

"I'm really upset at you Lucas," Riley stared at his eyes sternly.

"I know and I'm sorry."

Riley scoffed, "You think sorry is going to make up for it? Lucas, you lied to us! You lied to _me_. You made me believe you had a girlfriend. I thought we were friends?"

"Yeah friends. And we are Riley! If you'd just let me explain you'll understand," Lucas sighs.

"How am I supposed to know you won't lie to me again?"

Lucas tries to place a hand on top of hers but she pulled back quickly, "Because you know who I am. You know me better than anyone."

"Yeah? I'm not so sure about that anymore."

Lucas could feel his heart drop to his stomach. "Give me a chance to explain. Please Riley," he pleads, tears forming in his eyes. This was what he was afraid of-Riley slowly pushing him away because of some stupid mistake.

"Okay fine," she looks to the side then back at him again. "Topanga's after the movies."

"Okay," he nods and looks down at his hands. "I better get going. I'll see you later." He moves to go out the window but Riley stops him. He turns around and asks, "Yeah?"

Riley took a deep breath and gives him a quick smile, "You are one of my best friends. And you know more than anyone that I always want to see the good in people. I want to believe you. I hope I believe you."

Lucas nods and climbs out the window. He turns around and squats on the ground to be able to see her, "Just please hear me out later."

"I'm reasonable Lucas so I will. I'll see you later." And with that, Lucas climbs down the fire escape and runs home with a heavy heart, ready to lock himself in his room and scream into a pillow.

* * *

Zay and Lucas are ducked under a window by the pet center where Riley and Logan are at.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Zay asked as he flattens himself against the wall not to be seen by anyone inside the building, looking back and forth at every direction. Knowing Zay, he was most likely pretending that he was a spy on a mission.

"Yes I'm sure," Lucas responded. "I creeped on Logan and this is the place."

Zay immediately turns to look at his friend, "You creeped on him?"

Lucas looks inside the building through the corner of a window. "Yeah, I checked his Facebook page."

"You creeped on him," Zay stated firmly.

Lucas turns around to face Zay, "What? I want to see this place. See if it's a good place to work at."

"You already have a good place to work at! You just want to spy on Riley and make sure Logan doesn't try anything."

"No!" They both peak through window. "Not at all!"

"Okay then let's leave!"

"No I need to watch them."

Zay points his finger at Lucas, "So you are spying."

"Apparently I am," Lucas throws his head back and slowly sits on the ground.

Zay moves to look through the window again, "Well there they are. Playing with puppies. All innocent and OH MY GOD."

This alarms Lucas so he quickly gets up to check out what Zay saw, "What Zay? What did he do?"

"There's this cute Pomeranian that keeps licking Riley's face!"

Lucas flicks his friend in the head, "Come on. Let's go behind that other window."

* * *

Inside the building, Riley and Logan are inside a cage playing with about a dozen puppies-each of them are jumping and running around the two.

Logan glances up and sees Lucas peeping through a window. He elbows Riley lightly to get her attention, "Uhm Riley?"

"Yeah?"

He nods towards the window across the room, "Isn't that Lucas peeping through that window over there?"

Riley looks up and see's the two but they boys retreat to hide, "Let me personally invite them in." She walks outside the building and sees the two hiding behind the wall with their eyes still inside the building. Zay double takes towards Riley and his eyes widened.

"Uh Lucas?" Zay keeps poking his friend to alert him.

"Where did she go? Do you see her?" Lucas asks, not knowing that Riley was already outside staring at him with eyebrows raised and arms across her chest, her right foot tapping on the ground.

"Lucas!" Zay screams a little louder.

"What?" Lucas whips his head towards Zay, who points towards Riley.

Shocked, Lucas clears his throat and stands. "Riley. Hello."

"Can I help you?" Riley asks coldly.

"Uh well this might look bad but..."

"It's bad," Zay corrects him.

"Thanks." Lucas throws him an angry look. "See the thing is..."

"Were you spying on us?"

"No! Psh! No not at all! No never!"

Riley raises her eyebrows at him. Lucas drops his shoulders down and sighs, "Okay maybe a little."

"Why?" She cocks her head to the right and drops her hands to her hips.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay. That were okay."

Riley puts her arms across her chest again, "I'm okay. However, we are not."

"Woah!" Zay exclaimed a little louder than he wanted.

"I'm going back inside. Stop creeping on me. I'll see you later." Riley turns on her heel and runs back inside the building.

Zay's eyes widened, "What did you do? I've never seen her mad like that before!"

"I'm so stupid."

"No kidding." Zay scoffed.

"She's never going to forgive me even after I explain to her."

"I have an idea," Zay suggested. "Come on, we need Farkle and Maya."

"You have an idea?"

"I have my moments. Now let's hurry."

* * *

Uh oh! Trouble in paradise for Ms. Matthews and Mr. Friar!

What do you think Zay's idea is? I mean he rarely has bright ideas. ;) Leave your thoughts with a review and I may possibly incorporate it in the story! Thanks for reading! :D Find out next chapter whether or not Riley forgives Lucas.


	10. Before The Plan

Chapter 10 - Before the Plan

* * *

"It will work right?" Lucas asks as he paces back and forth in front of the movie theater. Zay had come up with a plan to true to loosen up the anger that Riley has built up for Lucas. He was going to tell Riley the truth about his idiotic scheme after they finish watching the movie.

Farkle shrugs, "Maybe."

"WHAT?" Lucas throws his hand up.

"Chill out Luke, it will!" Kylie reassures. "Riley seems like an understanding person."

"I can't chill out! My future relationship with Riley is at stake!"

Zay shakes his head, "Yeah after you tell her what you did, there might not be a future with Riley."

"You said your plan will work!"

"I did!" Zay places a hand on his chest. "But then again, this is Riley we're dealing with."

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Lucas exclaims. "I can't handle this. This is too much."

Farkle moves closer to his frantic friend and slaps him right across the face, which shocked Lucas. "Sorry that was too much. I just needed to slap some sense into you."

"Words work too Farkle."

Kylie laughs and places a hand on her cousin's shoulder, "Relax. You're going to scare here. Here they come!"

"Hey guys!" Riley greeted her friends with a big smile.

"Sup," Maya nods and moves to stand next to Zay.

"Hi Riley!" Kylie gives her a smile.

"Hey Kylie."

Lucas turns towards Riley and smiles at her, "Hey." _Please say hi. Please say hi._

Riley hesitates if she should greet the boy but instead she nods and says, "Let's get our tickets." Riley makes her way towards inside the theater with Farkle following behind her.

"Oh you are so in trouble huckleberry," Maya shakes her head with disappointment. "If only I can get my hands on you without Riley getting mad at me, I would punch you all the way back to Texas."

Lucas' jaw dropped, "I thought you were on my side! You said you were going to help me."

"Oh I know," Maya raises both her eyebrows. "I'm doing this for Riley by the way, not you. I still want to hurt you for hurting her."

"I deserve it," Lucas sighs.

"Yeah, you do." Maya starts to walk away but turns around last minute and punches Lucas hard on the arm. "There. That's the most I can do to you. Idiot."

Lucas rubs his arm from the soreness of Maya's punch. "Yup I definitely deserved that."

* * *

The group of friends found seats after they had bought snacks at the concession stand. "Do I have to sit next to Farkle?" Zay questions.

"Yes you do," Maya stated firmly. "Nobody else will."

"That's no fair!"

Maya smirks, "It is fair."

Lucas hands Riley a bag, "I got you your favorite snack Riles. I'll pick out the red ones for you."

"No thanks," she shakes her head from side to side and walks towards the end of the aisle far away from Lucas.

"Cmon Riles,"

"I said no thank you," Riley slumps down on her seat and puts her arms across her chest.

Everyone turns their head towards Riley. "Woah."

"Everyone be quiet!" Riley glares at her friends and turns to face the movie screen.

"Yes ma'am!" Maya sits right next to her best friend.

Zay grins, "I like sassy Riley."

"I hope you do cause she might be here for a while," Maya whispers. "Right Lucas?"

* * *

After the credits rolled, the gang went outside the movie theater and stood there a while.

"What did you guys think about the movie?" Farkle asks earning a glare from everyone.

"It was good until you told us the dog died!" Maya screams at his face.

"What? I thought it was expected!"

Zay narrows his eyes towards Farkle, "Oh you better run." He then chases Farkle out into the parking lot, with Farkle waving goodbye to his friends.

"No one told me that was a sad movie!" Riley sniffs then blows her nose.

Maya gave her a face of confusion, "Honey, you read the book."

"Yeah but still!" she sniffs again. "I didn't know it was going to make me cry!" This earns an eye roll from Maya.

Lucas clears his throats then rubs the back of his head, "Riles, you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she stated blankly. "You're gonna leave your cousin here, Lucas?"

"Uh," Kylie began. "I think we'll wait for Farkle and Zay."

"Yup, gotta make sure Farkle is still you know," Maya says. "Alive."

Riley waves her hand, "Okay bye."

Lucas gives her a quick smile and gestures for her to go, "After you."

"Don't tell me what to do," Riley snarks at him. Maya and Kylie giggled at Riley's cold attitude towards Lucas.

"I know. I messed up big time," Lucas tells Maya and Kylie before turning to follow Riley.

* * *

This was obviously a short, filler chapter. I needed it to set the stage for the big event. The story is almost over. Stick with me :D

Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading again :)


	11. It's A Play

Chapter 11 - It's A Play

* * *

Their walk from the movie theater was a silent one. Occasionally, Lucas would open his mouth to start a conversation but immediately changes his mind. He saw no point in speaking to her at the moment when she was still upset. He'd rather wait until he was able to explain himself to her first. Lucas and Riley arrived at Topanga's. The door was closed and the lights were dimmed. As Lucas opens the door, Riley stares inside in awe. The room was dimmed and projected on the ceiling were constellations and planets. There was an ice cream cart positioned just in front of the counter with Tiffany behind it. Laura was behind the counter, grilling hotdogs on a portable grill.

"What is all this?" Riley asks. "Is that grill safe on top of the counter?"

Lucas looks towards Tiffany and Laura, "Uh I have no idea."

"Tiffany," Riley greeted. "Hello, what is all this?"

"Hello Riley," she smiled. "Want some ice cream?"

Riley shook her head, "Maybe later. What's with the set up?"

"Just trying out my new toy from Amazon," Tiffany said smugly. "What do you think?"

"I love it!" Riley exclaimed. "But that's not what I was asking about."

Lucas cleared his throat alerting Laura and Tiffany.

"Oh right!" Tiffany moves from behind the ice cream cart. "Ms. Matthews, Mr. Friar. This way please." She adjusts her apron and leads them to a picnic blanket that was positioned where the couches were supposed to be. Riley, confused as ever, narrowed her eyes towards them.

"Thank you Tiff. You are very kind." Lucas said in a robotic voice.

"Does my mom know about this?" Riley questions. "She's not going to be very happy with what you've done to the place."

Laura approaches the two, "Have a seat Riley. Have some hotdogs in a bun."

"What is all this?" Riley asks again.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Lucas responds as if he was reading off a script.

"What's with the lights? And the picnic. And the ice cream!"

"I do not know what you mean."

"Stop talking like that!" Riley demands.

"Like what?"

"Like a robot!"

"Oh. Ehem. Sorry," He runs his hand through his hair. "Let's sit and see what's inside this picnic basket." The two of them sat down on the blanket with Lucas giving her some space.

Riley raises her eyebrows, "Now talk."

"The hot dog looks great! Want a bite?"

"Talk!" Riley yells causing Lucas, Laura and Tiffany to jump.

"Yeesh!" Laura and Tiffany said simultaneously. "We're gonna leave now." They both turn around and head towards the back door, leaving the two in silence.

"I did something bad." Lucas hangs his head low, afraid to look at Riley in the eye.

"What?"

"So you know Kylie is my cousin." He fidgets with his hands.

"Mhm."

"Well," He took a deep breath. "I sort of asked her to be my fake girlfriend so you will get jealous and that it was a horrible thing to do and I am so truly sorry." He said it in a way without taking any pauses or breaths, making it incomprehensible to the brunette.

"I didn't catch that. Talk slower."

Lucas groans, "Okay I'm too nervous and scared to do this right now. So-" He takes a big gulp and claps. In comes Zay, Farkle and Kylie, who were all dressed in different clothes than when they were at the movies. "Just so you know, this isn't my idea. If anything hate Zay, not me. Please."

Zay clears his throat and says at the top of his voice, "Presenting an original play written by Zay Babineaux: 'A Story of Lucas Friar's Stupid Plan'. Starring Maya, Farkle and Kylie!" He claps as Riley's entire face displayed a mixture of confusion, nervousness, and entertainment.

"I'm not doing this!" Maya yells from the back room.

"C'mon Maya!" Farkle yells back. "Let's go!"

"No." Maya screamed.

Lucas cried, "Maya please! You promised!"

"Fine for Riley," Maya comes out of the back room dressed as Lucas: her hair up in a low bun, blue button up shirt, skinny jeans and pointed shoes. Riley starts to fight against her laughter as her best friend gives her an intense glare.

* * *

Zay's play began as he yelled "Action!"

"Kyle my cousin," Maya says as she plays the role of Lucas. "Pretend to be my girlfriend to make Riley, the love of my life, jealous."

Lucas' eyes widened, "Maya! Stick to the script!"

"Like that's not true!" She snapped back.

"Okay Lucas," Kylie began. "I've always wanted to be an actress but don't you think it's wrong?"

"No, it will be a great idea! Heehaw!" Of course Maya would add in a little something to aggravate his Texan friend.

"Are you sure it's not an idiotic plan?"

"It'll be fine! I know what I'm doing."

Maya and Kylie move to the middle. Zay stands in front of them as they bow, "End scene. Second act."

Farkle as Farkle comes out and says his line, "Are you dumb?"

"Yes I am," Maya as Lucas replies. "I am the stupidest cowboy in town. Hahurrr!"

"Why can't you just tell Riley you love her?"

Lucas gasps, "Farkle!"

"I mean," Farkle looks at his friend. "Why can't you just tell Riley you are _in love_ with her?"

"OKAY!" Lucas gets up. "Everyone leave! You're making it worse!"

"But I was doing such a good job being a huckleberry" Maya moaned, pouting her lips.

"Out! All of you!" Lucas yells in frustration walking towards the door and pointing their friends out the door. Their friends obliged mumbling on their way out. The two are now left alone. All Lucas wanted was for the earth to swallow him whole right now.

* * *

"Wow," Riley whispered. She slowly got up from her position on the floor and walked towards him.

"That was a disaster," Lucas shook his head. "I know I shouldn't have listened to Zay."

"You could've just said it in words," Riley stated a matter-of-factly.

"I got nervous."

"Why?" Riley cocked her head slightly. "We're friends aren't we? Granted I'm still upset at you but still!"

Lucas felt anger running through his veins, "That's exactly it!" He throws his hand up in the air. "I don't want to be just friends with you anymore. I _like_ you. I want us to be more. So I did this stupid thing of asking my cousin to do that for me."

Riley felt her heart drop to her stomach. "You don't want to be friends with me?"

"Ugh Riley! Was that the only thing you caught? Why do you have to make things so complicated?" Lucas could feel his heart beat faster. He was all sorts of emotions at the moment but he immediately relaxed once he saw that she was close to tears.

"I'm not! You did!" She yelled back as she gestures at him accusingly. "With your whole pretend girlfriend thing!"

"Yes you do!" He steps closer to her, directly looking at her in the eyes. He could tell that she was sad about the fact that they were arguing right now. She hated arguing with him and him with her. "Can't you see how I feel about you? I know what I did was wrong but with all good intentions isn't it? Okay that kinda sounds bad but still!"

"Lucas I just don't know what to say!" She looks away. "You lied to me."

"And I apologize for it," He sighs. He places a hand under her jaw and lifts her head up. "I'll do anything Riley. Just please understand why I did it."

Her lips drew into a tight line, "To make me jealous that's it? You decided to jeopardize our friendship for that? Is that the reason?"

The next thing that came out of Lucas' mouth was a complete shock to the both of them. Lucas didn't even think about it. It came out as if it had a life of its own, "Riley I'm in love with you!"

She took a step back, "You what?"

"I didn't say anything," Lucas tried to save himself from embarrassment. He didn't want to scare her away. That was the opposite of his intentions.

"You said you're in love with me."

"No I didn't," he shook his head violently with wide eyes.

"Yes you did!"

"So what if I did? It's not like that would matter anyway because you are-" Lucas didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Riley took his face in both of her hands and leans in to kiss him on the lips. It was short yet sweet and Lucas didn't want the moment to end. As Riley pulls away, their eyes meet. She could feel her heart racing. What did she just do? She was just mad at him. Lucas on the other hand was feeling all sorts of butterflies in his stomach. Riley had kissed him... again.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted the yelling to stop," Riley explained stepping back from him again.

"You couldn't think of any other way?" Lucas grins.

"Not at the time!"

His grin falters when he remembered something, "You stole my moment with you with me!"

"You think that was your moment?"

"Riley, I think you know how I feel about you. It's always been you." Lucas sighs, taking her hands in his. She doesn't retract them which Lucas took as a good sign. "I know what I did was wrong but understand that I also deserve to know how you feel about me. Which was the main reason why I did that."

Riley takes a deep breath. _This is it._ "Lucas, you've fought for me many times. You've done wonderful things for me that not many guys would. I mean a white horse and a prince charming only comes true in fairy tales. Yet you made that happen for me. I still don't understand why you had to ask your cousin to pretend just to make me jealous but-"

"Why does there always have to be a but?"

"BUT," she emphasized again. "it scared me. When you showed up with her, I thought I would lose you and I didn't want to end up losing one of the best person in my life."

"You know that will never happen Riley," He says reassuringly, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ears. "I promise to you that I won't do anything like that again. I will always be honest with you."

She gives him a smile. It was the first ever real smile he saw from her since he had told her the truth. "I can see you are being honest with me right at this moment. I know that. I've been talking to Logan and-" She paused when she saw Lucas clench his jaw and purse his lips. "Relax cowboy. He made me realize that what you did was because you wanted to be with me. You wanted to know what you mean to me. He made me realize I shouldn't be scared of moving forward with you. We've always been the best of friends. We always will be. We already have a strong foundation of friendship. I just needed to trust myself and you, that being with you is just us being closer than before."

"Okay," It was all Lucas could say. Does she mean what he thinks she means? Is she forgiving him? Are they finally going to have a shot at being a couple?

She continued, "And you showing up with a girl that one day, kind of set me over the edge. I was heart broken. Then I was okay. But then I realized I wanted you. I wanted to fight for you. But then my hopes fell again because well, you had a girlfriend and you seemed happy."

"But now that you know she's just my cousin?"

"I'm angry at you. But I understand why you did it. Although it was a horrible way to do so."

"I know, I'm stupid."

Riley chuckled at him, "Yes, you're stupid."

"Riley, please forgive me. I'll beg on my knees," He drops on one knee while still holding on to both of her hands. He looks at him as he pleads her with his eyes.

"Lucas get up!" She tries to pull him up but his weight was too much for her. "You don't have to do that."

"I will. I will beg you! Please Riley."

"Get up! You're being ridiculous."

"Forgive me and I'll get up."

"I already forgave you Lucas! Now get up!"

Lucas got up and gave her a hug. He missed this feeling of being close to her. "Thank you Riley."

"There's one more thing. I have to get this out of my chest because I practiced this over and over with Logan for like, an hour. And he says I need to do it so I can feel better. I just need to do this. Kylie?" She yells out for Lucas' cousin. Kylie barges in through the front door.

"Riley? What are you up to?"

Riley takes a big gulp, "I am so sorry for what I'm about to do."

"Huh?" Kylie was confused.

"Listen here you brunette freak face. I am in love with this boy right here," Riley drags Lucas by the ear closer to her. "And I am not going to let you or anyone else stand in between me and him. So I say leave him alone or so help me, I will kick you off your high horse like Judy the Sheep did to Lucas." She hesitates for a little bit. She bites her lip then flicks Kylie in the arm. Riley immediately widens her eyes in apology, "Oh my gosh I am so sorry!"

"Riley!" Kylie laughs. "Relax! I'm okay."

"I was supposed to do that to you because I thought you were dating Lucas but you technically aren't but then Logan said I should still do it for the heck of it and I am so sorry!" Riley apologized yet again.

"Well hoover dam, Riley Matthews," Zay claps his hand as he enters the room with Maya and Farkle following behind him.

"I'm so proud of you Peaches!" Maya runs to hug her best friend.

"Now leave!" Riley yells to her friends. "All of ya! Except for you." She points at Lucas and then closes the bakery door.

"Hey" Lucas greets.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"Hi" Riley giggles, placing her hands behind her.

"So you're in love with me?" Lucas smirks.

Riley immediately straightens up her stance, "I didn't say that."

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did," Lucas steps closer towards her, the smirk on his face still present.

"No I didn't!"

He grabs her face and holds her really close. They stare deeply into each other's eyes as he asks, "May I kiss you?"

"Yes you may," Riley smiles as Lucas closes the distance between them.

* * *

 **THE END!**

Just kidding! There's still one last chapter. I was going to split this up into two chapters but I was like, "What the heck? I owe them for not being able to post for weeks!"

I hope that you enjoyed Zay's epic fail of an idea! :D Let me know what you think of the scenes between Riley and Lucas. I really really love reading all of your reviews! Thanks a bunch for reading! :)


	12. Cookie

Chapter 12 - Cookie

A/N: This is it! The final chapter to It's Always Been You! I just want to thank everyone who read/reviewed/favorited/followed my story. I really appreciate them seeing as this was my first ever Girl Meets World Fanfic. I've got a new story in mind already ;)

* * *

Lucas pulled Riley closer towards him as she snaked her arms around his neck. Her fingers were tangled in his hair as he smiles against the kiss that they have both been waiting on for so long. As they slowly pulled away from each other, Lucas rests his forehead against hers. They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments, not wanting for it to end.

"Woah," Lucas breathes with a smile on his face.

"Woah."

"So-"

"So-"

Lucas straightens up his stance but not letting go of his hold on her waist, "Yeah."

"Yup!" Riley giggles.

Suddenly, Tiffany runs in and yells, "You guys are killing me! Would you please just say what you really feel for each other?" She goes on her knees, "Please for all that is good and for our sanity!"

Lucas and Riley stared at her for a moment before she ran off towards the back of the bakery. They both chuckled and then went back to where they were.

"Riley," Lucas began taking both her hands in his. "I think you already know how I feel. I mean, telling the person you love that you love them should be a special moment. And you know," he pauses. "just the two of you. And well... not an outburst during a fight."

"I'm sorry I had waited so long," Riley put her head down. "You're the first boy I ever liked and-"

Zay jumped in, "Correction. Loved"

Lucas threw his head back in annoyance, "Okay you all need to leave!"

"Geez so pushy!" Zay backed away.

"Come on," Riley takes Lucas by the hand. "Let's go to the rooftop." And with that they both run up the stairs towards the Matthews'.

Zay puts his arms across his chest, "How rude of them to leave us."

"Can't say I blame them," Kylie shrugs her shoulders. "We were spying on them and they need privacy."

"There is no such thing as privacy when it comes to our group," Maya laughs.

Farkle stiffens and turns toward Maya, "Uh what exactly do you know about me?"

Maya gives him an evil smirk, "Everything Minkus," She narrows her eyes at him. "Everything."

* * *

The two reach the top of Riley's apartment building in no time. They head towards the ledge where they could see the skyline.

"Wow," Lucas takes a deep breath. "City looks beautiful from up here."

"Yeah," Riley nods. "I come up here when I need to unwind."

"So about us,"

Riley smiles, "Oh yeah, Us."

"Yeah,"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah,"

"Okay we have to stop doing that," Riley giggles and then turns her entire body towards him, Lucas following suit. She gives him her sweet smile, "I still like you Lucas. It's _always_ been you. I think you knew that already. I believe it is the right time for us to be together. No one is forcing us anymore. It's just you and me. Coming together on our own free will. I'm ready to be your girlfriend," She looks at the palm of her hands. "If you want me to be."

Lucas laughs at the brunette's shy antics. He gently touches her face and Riley immediately melts into it, "Riley Matthews, you have me wrapped around your finger since Day 1. But before I say more, I'd like to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Oh shoot!" Lucas' eyes widened and then he groans. "See this is why they told me I shouldn't be planning everything. That was the only good part of Zay's idea!"

"What are you talking about?" A confused Riley asked.

"I forgot it! Downstairs!" Lucas walks in circles with his hand on his head.

"Forgot what?" Riley asks but all she got from Lucas was a long groan.

As if on cue, the door leading towards the stairs opened and Zay's head pops in, "You freak! You forgot something in here." Lucas' eyes widened and he immediately runs towards the door and retrieved something from Zay. "You'll thank me for this one day."

Lucas laughed at his friend, "Just for this, not the ones from earlier." He closes the door and turns around.

Riley spots what Lucas was holding in his arms and her jaw immediately dropped. She put a hand over her mouth and then started jumping, "Oh my god Lucas!"

He couldn't deny that seeing her this happy made him happy as well. He was proud of himself, well proud that _some_ part of Zay's idea worked. "I rescued him this afternoon," He pets the puppy that was already wagging it's tail at Riley. "It wasn't easy but Farkle pulled some strings. His name is Cookie and he's yours but only if you say yes."

"Yes!" Riley claps. "Of course!" She reaches out towards Cookie but Lucas pulls him away.

"You haven't even heard my question yet."

"That wasn't the question?" She cocks her head at him and he shakes his head. "Then what?"

He takes a deep breath, "Riley, will you _finally_ be my girlfriend?"

The brunette smiles widely, "YAYYYYYYYY!"

"Wooohooo!" Lucas spins around and runs toward the ledge to scream at the top of his lungs. "She said yes! Riley Matthews is my girlfriend! In your face Logan! In your face Charlie Gardner!" The brunette laughs and shakes her head at her new boyfriend's outburst.

"But wait!" Riley face palms herself. "My parents won't let me keep him! They keep turning my request for a puppy for years now!"

Lucas walks closer toward her, "Don't you worry. I asked them about it and they said it's okay as long as you feed him, walk him, bathe him, play with him, let him sleep in your room. And clean his... Poopers as your dad calls it." He hands Cookie to Riley.

"Oh thank you so much Lucas!" She gives him a hug. "I can't believe you talked to my parents about this already."

"No, thank you Riley."

"He's adorable!" Riley shrieks. "Hi Cookie! I'm Riley. You're so cute! And cuddly! Yes you are! Oh why are you licking my face. Who's a good boy?"

Lucas clears his throat, "Still here Riles." Riley laughs and puts Cookie down, who immediately ran around in circles in between the two.

"I love you," Lucas began. "I know were still young but I do. I promise to make you happy. I promise to do everything in my power to protect you. I will always make you feel special."

"I love you too Lucas."

"Really?" Lucas' eyes lit up.

"Oh don't act so surprised," she chuckles. "I slipped earlier remember?"

"So it's you and me now?"

"You and me," she smiles at him. "I can't believe you asked my parents again."

"A long time ago," he nods. "And then again today. It wasn't easy you know? Almost lost a boot again."

"I'm sure my father will have stricter rules now."

"I don't blame him. He is your father and now I'm not just your friend anymore," he takes her hand in his and pulls her closer towards him. "I'm your boyfriend. It's different."

"And I'm your girlfriend."

"Let's head down now? I'm sure your parents are wondering where you are."

"Wait!" Riley stops at her tracks.

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?" Riley bites her lip and then shifts her eyes towards the side.

"Riles," he lifts her jaw gently, forcing her to look at him in the eyes. "I don't think we need to keep asking each other that."

"I'm sorry," she sighs. "I'm new at this."

"Me too. We'll work on it together."

Just as Lucas was leaning in, Maya loudly opens the door. "Can you two get any grosser?"

"PRIVACY!" Lucas sighs and rests his head on Riley's shoulder.

"There's no such thing Huckleberry!" She yells back. "Now hurry! Dinner is being served! Oh and you're invited at the Matthews' Lucas."

Lucas shot up and turned his head towards the blonde, "I am?"

"It was more like, 'Tell Mr. Friar he is eating dinner here whether he likes it or not. We have to discuss ground rules." And with that, Maya slams the door shut leaving the two alone, yet again.

Riley turns to look at Lucas who she thought was paler than before. The boy gulps earning a laugh from the brunette, "Hey it will be okay!"

Lucas nods, "Hold hands?"

"I would like that very much," She takes his hand in hers.

Riley starts to walk away but Lucas pulls her back towards him. He puts both arms around her waist and leans his head in closer. They both stare into each other's eyes. Lucas closes the gap between them as they melt into each other's touch. They pull away when they hear Cookie bark.

"Okay little one," Riley says as she scoops Cookie into her arms. "Let's get you home."

They walk towards the door, holding each other's hand with Riley's head leading on Lucas' shoulder as the sun sets in the city behind them.

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **Again, I just want to thank everyone for taking the time to read my very first GMW fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Much love!**


End file.
